PIONKI
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: tłumaczenie. autor Tialys. Gandalf i Sam po powrocie do Rivendell.


** i**

Starcze dłonie, spracowane i pomarszczone trudem życia przesunęły się gładko ponad nieruchomym kawałkiem kamienia podnosząc go bezdźwięcznie z jego miejsca na czarnym kwadracie. Biały pionek obrócił się bezwiednie w pomarszczonych palcach, raz i drugi, zanim opadł znowu z cichym stuknięciem na wyciętą w marmurze planszę. Oczy Sama Gamgee rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia i spojrzały pytająco na swego przeciwnika.

Gandalf dopadł go wśród splatających się mostków, których pełno było w Rivendell i zaprowadził do wielkiej biblioteki zapraszając go do elfiej gry. Sam aż, westchnął z radości na wieść, że szachy są elfim wynalazkiem, ponieważ w domu grywał w szachy już lata temu. Bilbo uczył go grać. Znów skupił uwagę na marmurowej planszy, a brwi miał ściągnięte w namyśle nad ostatnim ruchem czarodzieja.

Sam nigdy nie uważał się za dobrego gracza. Bilbo spędził godziny usiłując wbić mu do głowy co bardziej zawikłane chwyty szachowe, lecz niewidzialne ścieżki, tak wyraźnie widoczne dla jego nauczyciela dla Sama okazywały się niezgłębioną zagadką.

Nadal jednak ruchy pionków zastanawiały go i w końcu zebrał się na odwagę, aby znów podnieść głowę z nad swoich figur i spojrzeć w twarz Gandalfa. Ale czarodziej tylko uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i znów zwrócił oczy na planszę czekając na następny ruch Sama z nieskończoną cierpliwością.

Grali tak już przez godzinę, chociaż Sam wiedział, że Gandalf nie zgodzi się na przerwę – i z pewnością nie po to, aby pójść do kuchni po jakieś jedzenie. Gra toczyła się miarowo pomiędzy nimi, lecz Sam podejrzewał, że Gandalf po prostu pozwala mu myśleć, że dobrze sobie radzi. Figury czarodzieja prędko rozprzestrzeniły się po szachownicy ograniczając możliwości ruchów figur Sama, ale jednak kilka z jego czarnych pionków dało radę przedrzeć się przez obronę czarodzieja i usiłowały zagrozić perłowo białemu królowi. Sam tak był skupiony na własnych postępach w ataku, że nie zauważył bliźniaczych pionków, które z uporem torowały sobie drogę na tyły jego planszy, aby zagrozić królowej. Oczekiwał klęski od strony tych właśnie pionków, a jednak Gandalf zaskoczył go bardziej – przesuwając kolejnego pionka lekkomyślnie umieścił go głębiej wśród szeregów Sama, dając tym Samowi dość miejsca, aby mógł go zbić. Z uśmiechem satysfakcji Sam prędko zbił tego pionka, który odrzucony na bok odtoczył się bezużytecznie na stosik pozostałych, zbitych figur, a Sam zastąpił go swym czarnym skoczkiem.

- Poświęcasz zbyt wiele pionków. – Zauważył Sam szczerząc się do czarodzieja, na co w odpowiedzi usłyszał łagodny śmiech z drugiej strony biblioteki. ****

- Zawsze tak robił – parsknął Frodo wychylając się ze swego fotela w ich stronę – ostrożnie, aby nie strącić wielkiego, oprawnego w skórę tomu, który leżał mu na otulonych kocem kolanach. – Nie potrafiłbym zliczyć ile twych pionków zbiłem Gandalfie.

- A ja, młody hobbicie – zadudnił Gandalf – nie potrafię zliczyć ile razy pobiłem cię w tej grze.

- Prawda. – Przyznał Frodo z uśmiechem poprawiając się w fotelu i otulając szczelniej szalem na ramionach.

Sam pokręcił głową przekornie, jednak odwrócił znów wzrok na planszę na dźwięk nalegającego chrząknięcia ze strony Gandalfa. Dwa pionki nadal brnęły w stronę jego linii, jeden był blisko ostatniego rzędu planszy i zamienienia się miejscami z królową Sama, a drugi tuż obok osłaniał tamtego. Sam przesunął swoją królową w nadziej powstrzymania pochodu pionków i Gandalf skinął mu głową chwaląc ruch. Dłoń czarodzieja zawisła nad pionkiem. Gandalf przebierał palcami w milczącym namyśle nad następnym ruchem. Figura oczekiwała na decyzję. Sam spojrzał i ocenił możliwe przesunięcia tego pionka. Dłoń Sama pobielała – tak mocno trzymał się stołu w oczekiwaniu na ujawnienie planów czarodzieja. Była już tylko jedna droga ruchu dla tego pionka – o jeden czarny kwadrat dalej – i zostanie on zbity przez królową Sama. Jednak w ten sposób uwolni drogę do serca terenu figur Sama pozostawiając białej królowej miejsce, aby wślizgnęła się tam i pokonała jego czarnego króla. Znużone czasem palce ujęły pionka, który miał być poświęcony, delikatnie, niemal z szacunkiem, i uniosły go z jego pola.

Sam przemówił niemal nim dał radę się zastanowić, a jego słowa wzleciały tak cicho i zwiewnie, że nikt poza jego przeciwnikiem w grze nie mógłby ich dosłyszeć.

- Nie był twą własnością, abyś miał prawo go poświęcić.

Pionek uderzył w planszę. Wrócił na swe miejsce z cichym stukiem kamienia o kamień, jednak z taką siłą, że sąsiednie figury zadrżały lekko. Potem doleciał ich dźwięk kaszlu Froda – zanieczyszczone powietrze Mordoru nadal nie opuściło jego nadwyrężonych płuc.

Sam poczuł, że trzęsie się cały unosząc przestraszony wzrok na Gandalfa. Otworzył usta, ale nie mógł znaleźć właściwych słów.

- Co ty byś chciał, abym wtedy zrobił Samwise?

Przyjazny błysk zniknął z oczu Gandalfa zastąpiony przez głęboką studnię czerni, która połyskiwała z pod grubych brwi. Nie było uśmiechu na pomarszczonej twarzy. Mlecznobiały goniec przemieścił się na sąsiedni kwadrat z ledwie słyszalnym stukiem – ale ruch jego pozostał niezauważony w duszącej ciszy, która zaległa w obszernej bibliotece.

Sam wzruszył ramionami i uciekł ze wzrokiem.

- Pan jest tu czarodziejem, sir.

Czarna królowa popłynęła na bok i Gamgee odetchnął wyczerpanym westchnieniem.

- Szach mat.


End file.
